MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) technologies have become quite prevalent in the semiconductor manufacturing industry. A MEMS device is a piece of technology with components on a very small scale. MEMS devices are micro-sized devices or machines that may have stationary and/or movable elements that provide some type of electro-mechanical functionality desired for a particular application and system. Some MEMS devices which may be found in a semiconductor chip package include, for example without limitation, micro-timing devices, micro-sensors, micro-actuators, accelerometers, micro-switches, micro-pumps and valves, and others that support and assist with controlling the functionality of the chip(s) in the package and/or system-level IC. Such MEMS devices offer numerous advantages over traditional sensors, as they are typically more cost efficient, reliable, relatively easy to manufacture, and there is often very good repeatability between devices.